Starting all over again
by Cherry2011
Summary: This story is basically from Hermione's P.O.V about how she met this man and lose him. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character except for one. I am sure you can figure out which one I own.**

Calm and soothing, it was beautiful. Have you seen a sea lit up at night? It is something so magnificent, so picturesque. The bright round moon would shine upon it, making the deep blue sea sparkle under the night. Just like little fairies dancing about the surface of the sea, making it sparkle with their fairy dust. The rushed of each wave is like sweet music, a long lost piece that no one would ever appreciate. Every twinkling stars in the sky lit up a portion of the dark sky; it was just like the reflection of the sea except it was wondrous. The whole sight was just perfect, just like how I met him.

It was under the moonlight that I met him; a simple sentence like "can I help you" would strike a conversation between two strangers. From there was how our beautiful friendship started. He was a gardener, who was on his way to switch on the sprinkler, or so I thought he was doing.

My hair slapped against my face painfully and once again I tucked it behind my ear. Annoyed and frustrated, I looked at the terribly hand drawn map by Ron. That useless prat, how dare he leave me in the dark all by myself? Apparently, Ron was supposed to accompany me to meet Cornelius Fudge. I have a meeting with him to make sure that he stops butting into the council. He is retired but he regretted stepping down ever since the dark lord was gone. So, he would never miss an opportunity to write nonsensical letters to the council just to put his say into it. Kingsley had ordered me and Ron to go but nevertheless Ron left me hanging out in the dark alone again. I can't believe he was once the love of my life. Yes, I dated him for a few years, but it just never seems to work out. Instead of having a romantic dinner, we would end up arguing about something. The funny thing was that I never remember what we argue about. All I know, it became one unpleasant night for both of us. Although things didn't work out well for me and Ron, we still remained friends but we were never as close as before. Again, the wind blew, messing up my hair again. Somehow the wind was too strong that the map slipped from my grasp and flew away, disappearing in the night. I cursed under my breath about my unfortunate event. But nevertheless I continued forward, walking blindly on the dark and empty street. One of my hands touches the back pocket of my jeans where my wand was.

"Can I help you?" a deep voice called out to me. I jumped at the sound of his voice, but his voice was kind and gentle. That was how I met him. He was leaning against a low brick fence, his eyes was the only thing I saw in the dark. It sparkled as his gaze fixed onto me. His eyes gave me a warm feeling and feeling of security.

"I…I...uh…" I stuttered. It was the first time I was lost with words. I was the most brilliant witch of my age and funny how I was lost with words at the sight of this young lad. I could see his brows furrowed then I realized how silly I sounded, "Sorry," I chuckled after I finally composed myself, "do you know where I can find Fudge resident?"

"Cornelius Fudge?" he confirmed and I simply nodded, hoping that he could see me so that I wouldn't need to waste my breath. He lips curled into a cheeky smile, "lady, you are standing on Mr. Fudge property".

"Oh, thank Merlin, thank you," I exclaimed out loud and sighed in relieved. At least I wouldn't have to wonder around searching again. My feet were getting sore from my uncomfortable heels. I don't really like high heels but I wore it because of Ginny. She set me up on another date. Somehow she seems much more desperate than me when it comes to getting me a boyfriend. I wished I could just take off my high heels and just walk barefooted but it wouldn't seem appropriate to turn up in front of Cornelius doorstep without shoes.

"Sorry but do you have an appointment with him?" he asked kindly as he straightened up.

"Yes, I do," I answered as I pushed my fringe away because it was impeding my sight.

"Ah," he nodded, "you must be from the ministry of magic". I shifted uncomfortably while I eyed him cautiously. How does he know? Isn't he a muggle? I looked down at myself to make sure there was nothing 'magical' about me that has caused the dead giveaway. But he remained calm, unlike some muggles that screamed and usually ended up fainting. "Don't worry, I am a wizard myself," he reassured me and chuckled at my worried expression. Once again I sighed in relieved and gave him a curt nod to bid him goodbye. Instead of treading all the way up to Fudge doorstep, I stopped because of the dying urged inside of me. I wanted to know who he is. It just tumbled out through my mouth without warning, "who are you?"

All he did was smiled at me and muttered something extraordinary, "I am just a gardener. Don't bother yourself with me, I am a nobody". I wasn't sure whether he was just avoiding wasting his time on introduction or just being modest, but it certainly left me wondering. Doesn't everyone want to be known? He walked off into the dark and left nothing but memories trails for me. I didn't see him after that. He just disappeared and sometimes I wonder whether he was just a dream. No man acted like him before; not one that I ever recalled.

Just as he was about to disappear in my thoughts he appeared again. This time in Cornelius so-called ball, he organized just to set me up with his odd looking nephew, Rufus Fudge. Unfortunately for me, Rufus find me 'alluring' that was what he told me. I didn't find that word attractive at all, instead I find it repulsive. I tried to avoid the ball in any way I can by filling up my schedule so that I wouldn't have to go with Rufus. But Cornelius insisted that I come and suggested to Kingsley (my boss) that I take a whole week off just so I could attend that ball with his nephew. The ball was unpleasant and boring. The hall was decorated beautifully but it was just Rufus. I was in his arms almost the whole time and all we did was dancing to the slow songs. It was all it ever played, sentimental songs that allowed couples to hug in the dance floor. While Rufus was holding me tightly around the waist, I saw him at the corner of my eyes. Among the mist of people with their laughter and clanking of wine glass, he stood there at the corner eyeing me. Instead of wearing shabby clothes, he was in a tuxedo that made him look so handsome. He raised his wine glass at me and gave me a smile. Subtly, I mouthed out "help me" to him. I know I looked desperate but I would do anything to get away from Rufus. I expected him to laugh at me and turned away, instead he walked towards us. He tapped against Rufus shoulder lightly; he bowed and offered a hand to me.

"I will get us some drinks," Rufus said and reluctantly let go of my hand. I gladly placed my hand in his and he spun me around unexpectedly. He dances with me while moving us to the other end of the dance floor. When we were close to the edge of the dance floor, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hall. We stood by the door way and broke into laughter at our childishness.

"Care to join me by the beach?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"The beach?"

"The sea is beautiful at night," he smiled like a little boy, "Come on! I will show you", he undid his bow tie and ran ahead. There was that moment when something about him makes me feel like I missed part of my teenager life. The war has forced me to grow up mentally; taking full responsibility was what Ron, Harry and I were forced to do ever since the first year of Hogwarts. I did what was meant to be done. The task of finding Horcruxes was handed down from Dumbledore to us. It was a heavy burden but we did what we had to do to protect people, especially to protect my kind, the muggle-born.

I hobbled along as my high heels were killing me as I ran. Finally the beach came into sight; I have never seen such a beautiful sight before. He grabbed my hand and ran towards the sea. I shook his hands off as he jumped playfully into the shallow part of the water.

"Come on, take off your shoe. This is where you will be you", his smiles was always so childish. It was as if he has nothing to worry about. I was reluctant and he gave me a naughty look. Running towards me, he lifted me up. Suddenly I felt conscious about my weight but it didn't matter after he dropped me into the cold sea. I screamed at the touch of the icy water and his laughter filled the air. I sprayed water at him just to pay him back. After that, we treaded on the water for sometime. I wasn't sure how long, I didn't keep track of the time but I knew I had a great time.

"Flynn, Luther Flynn," he said staring at the moon. His pants were rolled up just below his knees and his wet hair was plastered onto his forehead. "Rufus is my second cousin, in other words I am among the Fudge family tree by a long shot," he turned to me with a smile. I looked at him confusedly not knowing why he was telling me this now. We just stared out at the sea, enjoying each other companies. Finally he gathered up his things, "I had a great time Hermione, we should do this again," he smiled and left. That was the start of our beautiful friendship.

Our friendship lasted longer than I could even imagine. We met from time to time and not for long he became one of my best friends. I became so close to him that he was always the one I thought of. Going through a bad breakup, I went to him for comfort. He didn't mind me ruining his schedule, no matter what he is doing; he would always greet me with a smile. A smile that I would long to see everyday; it became a main highlight of my everyday life. I was worried that I was taking him for granted until one day he told me, "For you Hermione, my schedule would always be free". I love having him as a friend. Behind those smile was something I couldn't fathom, I see a light shade of grey. He finally plucks up the courage to tell me his sadness. I listen to him as he frets over Fudge and Rufus. No wonder he was always humble. His parents died in car crash, leaving him alone. Cornelius Fudge would willingly throw him into the orphanage but he had some other plans. Instead of using a house elf, he became one and was treated like a slave for years secretly. No one noticed since Cornelius is a devious man who covers everything up so well.

"Why don't you complain? Or do something?" I asked.

"Why should I? He clothes me and feed me, even gave me a bed to sleep on. Besides, I like my job rather than marching around with a tie and suit. I never dream of being in one of them," he smiled, "I rather do something hands on. Besides, the scenery is better outside than locked up in a tiny room right". I chuckled at his reasoning, he was teasing me.

"Corny little fudge has got you brainwashed hasn't he," I laughed at him nudging him gently with my shoulder.

"Corny? I like that," he smirked, "but if I did get brainwashed, I would never learn to love would I".

"Love?"

"Come on Hermione, must I spell everything out for you? I love you," he chuckled nudging me back.

"I love you too, Luther. But that doesn't prove anything!" I exclaimed. It was a common three words that friends would say it to one another. That three words usually means something simple, it was nothing more than that. We were friends and that was it. I thought he meant that, the 'love' as in I got your back, not the true love that everyone longs for. I was clueless until he lifted my chin and brought his lips down onto mine. His muscular arms snake around my waist, I was flabbergasted but I couldn't resist. I just couldn't stop myself from kissing him. He pulled away his lips from mine, his sea blue eyes gazing into my brown eyes. "I love you," he whispered to me and again our lips locked. For once those three words meant something so deep. I know that when I lose him, it would definitely leave a scar. I saw the moonlight smiling upon us, wishing us the best and what I could do is just hope that this love would last forever.

We dated for at least two months until I showed him off to Ginny and Harry who had their first child last year. Ginny was happy for me and Harry, I don't really know but he acted like a big brother to me. He had a heart to heart talk with Luther in the other room while Ginny and I helped to prepare dinner.

"What do you think?" I asked her anxiously.

"I like him," Ginny said nonchalantly.

"No, I know you like him but what about his appearance?"

"I think he is good looking but my hubby is still the most handsome man," she winked at me. I almost gagged at the thought of it. Not to be rude by Harry is not just my best friend, he became like an adopted brother to me. To me, Luther is the most handsome man on earth. I love him. Love acts in the funniest way, even among the sea of handsome man, my love one will stand out the most. Despite how bad his attitude is, his good side will outshine the bad side and make you oblivious to it. I never felt it when I was with Ron, I guess, I never did truly love him.

"Do you think he is the one?" Ginny asked as she carried a tray of baked potatoes to the table.

"He is the one," I smiled, gathering up the knife and fork from the drawer.

We lasted for six months until we met our first obstacle. Cornelius Fudge invited me over for dinner. To my dismayed Rufus was there with his ugly smirked. He greeted me by planting a wet kiss on the back of my hand. I tried not to look disgusted but I secretly wiped the back of my hands onto my jeans when they were not looking. Cornelius eyed me happily and gestured me to take a seat beside his nephew. After we had our dinner with him at the other end of the table, Cornelius popped a question that surprised me.

"Would you like to marry my nephew?" Cornelius Fudge asked. Somehow I feel that this wasn't a question at all.

"I am sorry but I don't think that is possible," I answered, trying to be polite. I do not want to be on his bad side or else the next letter to the council would be about how rude I was to him. I felt the tension in the air rising and stopped myself from glancing to the other end of the table.

"And why not, if I may ask?" Again, a question that would never allow me to say no, his smile was starting to form a tight line. I heard Luther coughed loudly and so I turned to face him. His sea blue eyes was assuring me that it was going to be alright.

"I am in love with someone else," I replied a little too slowly that caused an annoyance look to appear on Cornelius Fudge face.

"Who?" Rufus brows raised and I saw a tiny bit of jealousy in him. I wanted to yell at him and tell him that what he felt for me wasn't love but just a silly crush that would disappear. I bit my lower lips and started to fiddle with the fork in my hand.

"I would love to keep my private information to myself," I muttered softly.

"Just answer the question Granger," Cornelius growled, he started to sound pushy. From Hermione to Granger in just a minute, his polite gesture was all gone. I stood up, pushing the chair behind roughly that it screeched. Rufus held onto my wrist roughly, refusing to let me go.

"Let go of her Rufus," he called out threateningly. Rufus laughter filled into the air that made me cringed. My right hand reaches for the back of my pocket, ready to strike whenever it gets a little out of hand.

"Don't butt in Luther," Cornelius warned him. But he still strides to my side and took me away from Rufus.

"The man she is in love with is me," he blurted out like I was his pride and joy.

"A filthy gardener like you would never know what love is," Rufus snapped. Luther remained calmed and in front of everyone he kissed me. It felt like nothing else matter in the world. _Let them watch, they know nothing about love_ was what my mind told me and in my heart there was no doubt. I love him and I wanted to show everyone that I am his and he is mine. After we were done, Cornelius told Luther that he needed to speak with him privately. I should have listen to my guts at that moment that something bad was going to happen. Instead I just went home, relishing the heroic moment when he came to swooped me up in his arms. Apparently our first obstacle was the first and the last. After that incident, the good news is that Fudge wanted nothing from me and never want to have anything to do with me. The bad news is that I never got to see Luther again. I testify against Cornelius for a year until finally I saw them taking him to Azkaban. I don't know whether to cry or to smile at my victorious moment. But I have won nothing even though I have accomplished something I didn't get what I wanted back. I wanted him back badly. Cornelius used the same charm as I used against my parents the night I was leaving for war, the memory charm. It erased every single memory he has about me. I started tearing up in front of him while he had a bewildered look on his face when I met him again. We went from loving each other to strangers again. But as long as my memories of him are fresh in me, maybe I could break the charm like how I did with my parents. The process is long and painful; I would have to inflict excruciating pain on him just to break the charm which I couldn't bring myself to do that. I stared at the moon that once used to smile upon us, the gentle breeze messed my brown hair. I was at his favourite beach. I sighed and gazed out into the sea wishing that he could break the charm himself. The sky twinkled at me and I swore the moon smiled at me. I wanted to cursed at it, how can it smile at my terrible state but instead I stood there looking lost and confused. The moon can never smile; it is just an inanimate object.

"Can I help you?" I jumped at the sound of a faint voice. Turning around, I saw those eyes again. A thought came into my mind, _maybe I could just start all over again_.


End file.
